The present disclosure relates to a screw tightening tool.
A screw tightening tool is provided in which a base end of a tool member is rotatably provided on one end of a main body case. The tool member is configured to adjust an angle of the tool member with respect to the main body case by the tool member rotating around its base end. More specifically, the tool member can be switched among a housed position, a first protruding position, and a second protruding position. The housed position is a position in which the main body case houses the tool member. The first protruding position is a position in which the tool member protrudes from the main body case in a direction orthogonal to an extending direction of the main body case. The second protruding position is a position in which the tool member protrudes from the main body case in the extending direction of the main body case. A user may switch the position of the tool member between the first protruding position and the second protruding position in accordance with a position of a screw. The user may engage a bit portion, which is attached to a leading end of the tool member, with a head portion of the screw. The user may grip the main body case and rotate the screw tightening tool. In this way, the user may tighten or loosen the screw using the screw tightening tool.